yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 110
"The Torn "Smile World""' '(破かれたスマイル・ワールド Yabukareta Sumairu Wārudo) ''is the one-hundredth and tenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime.'' Synopsis As Yūya tries to help Shun, who has been wounded, Edo Phoenix suddenly appears before him. Believing that Dueling is a symbol of strength and denying Yūya and Yūshō’s Entertainment Dueling, Edo challenges Yūya to a Duel. While Yūya is confused about Edo, in order to learn about his true intention, Yūya shakes off Yūto's control and faces Edo. Summary protests that Yūya's Entertainment Dueling won't be entertaining unless he Duels them.]] Gloria interjects, explaining to Edo that the Professor personally ordered them to deal with the Lancers, but Edo tells her to be silent. The Tyler sisters are annoyed by the dismissal, and Grace protests that Yūya's Entertainment Dueling won't be entertaining unless he Duels them. Edo repeats Yūya's first name, and he looks down to see Yūya, Sayaka, Allen, Shingo and Gongenzaka crowded around Shun's unconscious body. He muses that he sees and repeats Yūya's full name. Grace angrily asks Edo if he is even listening, but Noro tells her to quit her constant badgering. He turns to Edo and suggests that Edo dealing with the Lancers personally might be a bit excessive. Edo shoots him a look, and Noro quickly protests that he means that Edo doesn't need to dirty his hands; he can just let them handle it; he'll capture the Lancers personally. Edo warns Noro that he'll be talking to him later, and Noro freezes up. Edo declares that he doesn't need any help and tells him to just stand back and watch, before activating his Duel Disk. Noro scowls and muses that Edo must have found out that Noro requested for the Professor to send Duelists to deal with the Lancers. states that they need to get Shun back to base.]] Yūya tries to get Shun to wake up, but it's no use. Shingo looks at the squad of Academia students and he protests that this is bad, and Allen states that they need to get Shun back to base. Yūya tells them to put Shun on his back, but a chain suddenly snares his wrist and transforms into a red strand, activating his Duel Disk and the Field Magic "Cross Over". Edo yanks the other end, attached to his Duel Disk, and he drags a screaming Yūya away from the Lancers and the Resistance. Yūya rights himself and he runs towards the building that Edo is standing on and leaps up the materialized platforms of "Cross Over" to face Edo. He angrily asks Edo what he's doing, and a steel mesh cage rises up from the ground and surrounds him and Edo. explains that he activated the Field Magic Card "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch", so that no-one will be able to interfere with their Duel.]] Edo explains that he activated the Field Magic Card "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch", so that no-one will be able to interfere with their Duel, and he introduces himself as the Academia Commander-in-Chief of the Xyz Dimension Expedition, Edo Phoenix. He tells Yūya that they will settle this today. Yūya protests that he doesn't want to Duel, but Yūto tells him that it's no use; Academia soldiers are heartless monsters who will Duel even the injured. If they want to save Shun, then they will have to defeat Edo. Off to the side, Noro gives instructions, and as Shingo gasps that Yūya is in trouble. The Academia students close in and activate their Duel Disks, and Noro smugly thinks to himself that he won't let Edo claim all of the glory. Yūya calls out to his friends, and Shingo mutters that this could be trouble. Kaito steps in between the Lancers and the Academia students, and Gongenzaka calls his name. Kaito tells the Lancers to leave this to him, and he tells Yūya that he'll take care of the fodder. Yūya nods in affirmation, and he accepts Edo's Duel. Both Duelists yell "Duel!" and Edo takes the first turn; Summoning "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy". He looks at his torn piece of "Smile World" and he thinks that he will prove in this Duel that the teachings of the Professor and the Dueling of Academia are correct; for that he will need to defeat the son of Yūshō Sakaki. He ends his turn. ".]] Yūya declares that he'll win this in an instant, and he draws. He uses the Scale 3 "Entermate Return Tantan" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Yūya chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! First up is "Entermate Dag Daggerman"! And last, with your heroic and beautiful dichromatic eyes, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"! Grace is impressed to see a Pendulum Summon right out of the gates, and Yūya declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Decisionguy" with "Dag Daggerman", who destroys "Decisionguy" with a flurry of throwing knives, reducing Edo to 3400 LP. Then Yūya has "Odd-Eyes" attack Edo directly with "Strike Burst of Spirals". Edo activates the effect of the "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to zero and inflict 1000 damage to both players since he has less LP than his opponent. Then he activates the effect of "Decisionguy", returning it to his hand to prevent himself from taking the effect damage. Yūya is blasted into the air, restrained by the chain as he hits the ground hard and falls to 3000 LP. Grace comments that Edo is doing well too, though it wouldn't be interesting otherwise. Gloria tells her that that's enough; they're going to go and help take out the Lancers. Grace protests that it's just getting good, much to her sister's frustration. Gloria observes Kaito's Duel; the students that he is facing all control copies of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" and "Antique Gear Soldier". Yūya sees Kaito's plight and he calls out to him, but Yūto reminds him that he needs to focus on his Duel. Yūya agrees, and he gets to his feet and ends his turn. ".]] Edo declares his turn and draws. He activates the Magic Card, "Fusion" fusing the "Decisionguy" with the "Destiny HERO - Drillguy" in his hand. He chants "Hero resolved to claim a fated victory, hero who pierces through the stones of destiny! Become one now and reign over this dark future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!" He activates the "Squeeze Palm" effect of "Dystopiaguy", inflicting damage to Yūya equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials; "Decisionguy". Yūya is blasted into the air again and slammed down by his tether, reducing him to 1400 LP. Gloria urges Grace to come on, but Grace begs her sister to wait just a little bit longer. Edo equips the Equip Magic Card "Delay Armor" to "Dystopiaguy", and he attacks "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and destroys with the "Dystopia Blow" attack of "Dystopia", reducing Yūya to 1100 LP. This activates the effect of "Delay Armor", allowing Edo to destroy the lower-Level "Dag Daggerman" and inflict 500 damage to Yūya. Yūya falls to 600 LP as he shields himself from the backlash. Edo vows that he will defeat Yūya and prove that the Dueling of Yūshō Sakaki is wrong. Kaito declares the finishing blow, and he attacks the Academia students with his five "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons" . The "Galaxy-Eyes" – one original and four monsters treated as copies of it – all attack with "Cipher Stream of Annihilation", wiping all of Kaito's opponents out. Yūya turns in shock to the other Duel and Allen calls his name and reassures them that they're all right; Kaito took all of them out. "Galaxy-Eyes" dissipates as the defeated students warp away via the forced return function of their Duel Disks, and Gongenzaka tells Yūya to leave Shun to them; Shingo agrees that Yūya should focus on his Duel. Kaito hoists Shun onto his back and he calls out to Yūya, then the two Duelists exchange smiles. accuses Noro of mismanaging so many troops and letting the Lancers escaping.]] As Noro watches the Lancers and the Resistance walk away, he expresses his shock that his elite squad were wiped out by a single Duelist. Gloria accuses him of mismanaging so many troops and letting the Lancers escaping, and Noro protests that he didn't; Edo was the one who brought them. He laughs madly for a few seconds before realizing that he's in a bad spot; if Edo wins, then Noro will lose his position. Grace turns back to the Duel, urging Yūya to show them the greatest Duel now that his worries are cleared. Yūya and Edo scowl at one another before Edo Sets a card to end his turn. Pendulum Summons "Dag Daggerman" and “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck.]] Yūya declares his turn and he draws, then he uses the already-Set Scale 3 "Return Tantan" and "Timegazer Magician" to Pendulum Summon "Dag Daggerman" and “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Noro thinks that Yūya Pendulum Summoned again, but "Dystopiaguy" has 2800 ATK. Grace cheers that Yūya is about to counterattack. Edo smirks, and he comments that Yūya prattles on about his Duels with smiles ideal, but does he realize how powerless he is against Academia? Yūya wonders how he can make Edo understand him through Dueling, and Yūto angrily asks if Yūya is still going on about that. He reminds Yūya that Edo believes that Yūshō is wrong, and Edo is Dueling to prove that; Edo only believes that his Dueling is the right way. Yūya realizes something, and he decides to talk to Edo using Edo's words as the image of a dragon briefly appears in his eye. Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone.]] Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Return Tantan", returning a card he controls to his hand, and he returns "Return Tantan" itself. Edo is shocked that Yūya has destroyed his own Pendulum Scale, and Yūya then activates the effect of "Dag Daggerman", sending a "Entermate" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He discards "Return Tantan", and is pleased when he draws "Entermate Trump Witch". Yūya Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone and he explains that its Pendulum Effect allows him to perform a Fusion Summon without the use of a "Fusion" card. As he fuses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Entermate Dag Daggerman", Edo gasps in shock at the revelation that Yūya can Fusion Summon. Yūya chants "Nimble master of daggers, dragon with dichromatic eyes! Become one and give birth to a new life! Fusion Summon!" A spurt of red fire appears, and Yūya explains that the ATK of all other monsters on the field will now become zero until the End Phase, and the fire spurt splits into flaming serpents that crash into "Dystopiaguy" and blast it backwards, reducing its ATK to zero. ".]] Edo asks what is happening in shock, and Yūya chants "Come forth! Courageous dragon with burning eyes of honor! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Noro asks what the monster is in shock, Gloria grits her teeth and Grace is amazed by the monster. Upon seeing the dragon, Yūto wonders if Yūya is still going to talk to the members of Academia through Dueling. Edo asks if Yūya is mocking him, and Yūya activates the other effect of "Brave-Eyes", allowing it to gain 100 ATK for each monster whose ATK was reduced to zero by its effect, and "Brave-Eyes" rises to 3100 ATK. Noro is pleased that Yūya will win and keep his position safe, but he realizes too late that Gloria is right behind him and has heard every word. She expresses scorn that the Deputy Commander of Academia’s forces would side with the Lancers. Noro protests that that's not what he meant. " attacks "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" with "Flaming Mega Flame Burst".]] Yūya declares his Battle Phase and "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy with "Flaming Mega Flame Burst". Edo claims that it's no use; the effect of "Delay Armor" will prevent the destruction of "Dystopiaguy” by battle. He comments mockingly that it looks like this is all Yūya's mimicry of a Fusion Summon amounts to. Yūya activates the third effect of "Brave-Eyes", which will prevent the effects that prevent destruction by battle. Edo asks Yūya if he thought that it would go that smoothly and he activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Demise Urban", allowing him to increase the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 once per turn. "Dystopiaguy" rises to 100 ATK and Edo activates its effect, destroying a card Yūya controls since its ATK or DEF changed. He destroys "Brave-Eyes" with "Noble Justice", and "Dystopiaguy” sucks "Brave-Eyes" into its palm and crushes it as Edo declares that Academia's Fusion Summoning is the true version, and all other versions should be crushed. Yūya curses and Yūto asks Yūya if he gets it now; no matter how much he tries, his voice won't reach Edo. tells Yūya to go; his turn isn’t over yet.]] To his surprise, Yūya spots a torn card on the ground beside Edo and he realizes that it's a copy of "Smile World". He asks Edo if it's Yūshō's card and asks why Edo has it. Edo tells Yūya to go; his turn isn’t over yet. Yūya screams at Edo to answer him; why does he have Yūya's father's card? Edo flinches and irritably agrees to answer Yūya. He explains that back when he first arrived in the Xyz Dimension, he sought Yūshō out after hearing that he was spreading nonsense that Dueling was supposed to bring smiles. Yūshō replied that Edo was half-right; he did indeed speak of Dueling with smiles, but he never said anything about it being nonsense. Edo rudely told him to shut up, vowing to judge any who opposed the teachings of Academia through a Duel, and he activated his Duel Disk. Edo explains that he chose to Duel Yūshō Sakaki to prove that the teachings of Academia were correct, and he remembers attacking Yūshō directly with "Dystopiaguy", then ending his turn. Although he was injured, Yūshō admitted that Edo was pretty good, but he suggested that they make the Duel fun if they were going to Duel, and he activated "Smile World". lost against Yūshō.]] Edo admits that he lost, and he remembers the final blow that dropped him from 800 LP to zero. Edo couldn't believe that he lost, but Yūshō limped towards him and he pointed out that it was a fun Duel, wasn't it? Edo asked how it could have been fun when he lost, that wasn't what Academia believed. Yūshō asked Edo if he realized that using Dueling to fight was foolish and he held out a "Smile World" card to Edo, suggesting that he tell that to Leo Akaba. Edo asked in shock if Yūshō was trying to say that the teachings of the Professor and Academia are wrong, and Yūshō replied that he was. Edo had reached for the card with a trembling hand, but he couldn’t accept that what Yūshō had told him was right, and he tore the card in two with a scream, frantically protesting that he wouldn't be fooled by nonsense and clutching his head as he screamed that the teachings of Academia were absolute. As Edo continued to scream hysterically, Yūshō bent down and realized what he had to do, but as he picked up the top half of the "Smile World" card he and the card vanished with the same blue glow as Interdimensional Travel Technology. Edo was shocked when he calmed down long enough to notice Yūshō's disappearance. Edo explains to Yūya that there were no cards in the area that they were in, and he wondered if someone else transported Yūshō away if Yūshō hadn't been sealed. As he remembers looking at the bottom half of the "Smile World" card, he theorizes that Yūshō might have simply left before Edo came to his senses. Since then, Edo had been wandering, looking for Yūshō Sakaki in order to defeat him in a Duel and prove that the teachings of the Professor were the correct ones. Then he ran into Yūya, Yūshō's son, and he remembers using the effect of "Dynamiteguy" to avoid the attack of "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" and he laments that the result was a draw. He explains that that is why he must defeat Yūya no matter what. excitedly claims that it can't be over yet.]] Yūto asks Yūya if he understands now that he can't talk to Edo through Dueling. Yūya Sets a card and he ends his turn, and the effect of "Brave-Eyes" ends as well, restoring the reduced ATK of "Dystopiaguy". Edo declares his turn and he draws, then he tells Yūya to prepare himself; Edo must crush him in order to prove that the teachings of Academia are correct. Gloria notes that Yūya only has 600 LP, so it's over, and Noro wilts in displeasure. But Grace excitedly claims that it can't be over yet; Yūya has to entertain them even more. Yūya looks surprised, but then he smiles and Yūto asks Yūya why he is smiling. Yūya comments that it's nothing, but notes that Edo was always holding onto the other half of "Smile World". Edo declares a direct attack with "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" and as he remembers facing Yūshō's "Sky Magician" he insists to himself that it was all a lie, it was all wrong – there’s no way that he smiled. But Edo is in denial; he remembers that he did indeed smile during the Duel, and he orders "Dystopiaguy” to attack with "Dystopia Blow", and "Dystopiaguy" blasts a ball of blue energy at Yūya. Featured Duel vs. Yūya.]] Edo Phoenix vs. Yūya Sakaki At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The Field Magic Card "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" is also activated. Turn 1: Edo ".]] Edo Normal Summons "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yūya ".]] Yūya places "Entermate Return Tantan" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Dag Daggerman" (2000/???) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Daggerman" attacks and destroys "Decisionguy" (Edo: 4000 → 3600 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks Edo directly, but Edo activates the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy" in his hand. As his LP are lower than his opponent and he would recieve battle damage, he can send it to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and inflict 1000 damage to both players. As Edo would receive effect damage, he activates the effect of "Decisionguy" in his Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0 and return it to his hand, since it was sent to the Graveyard this turn (Yūya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Edo Edo activates "Fusion", fusing "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" and "Destiny HERO - Drillguy" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, letting Edo inflict damage to Yūya equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. He targets "Decisionguy" (Yūya: 3000 → 1400 LP). Edo equips "Delay Armor" to "Dystopiaguy", preventing it from being destroyed by battle. "Dystopiaguy" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yūya: 1400 → 1100 LP). As a "Destiny HERO" monster equipped with "Delay Armor" destroyed a monster by battle its effect lets Edo destroy another monster Yūya controls with a Level less than or equal the destroyed monster and inflict 500 damage to Yūya. Edo destroys "Daggerman" (Yūya: 1100 → 600 LP). Edo Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūya ".]] Yūya Pendulum Summons "Daggerman" (2000/???) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Return Tantan" to return a card he controls to his hand. He returns "Return Tantan". Yūya then activates the effect of "Daggerman" to send a "Entermate" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He sends "Return Tantan" to the Graveyard and draws "Entermate Trump Witch". Yūya places "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters he controls as Fusion Materials. Yūya fuses "Daggerman" with "Odd-Eyes" to Fusion Summon "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As "Brave-Eyes" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of all other monsters on the field to 0 until the End Phase ("Dystopiaguy": 2800 → 0), while "Brave-Eyes" gains 100 ATK for each monster affected by its effect ("Brave-Eyes": 3000 → 3100). "Brave-Eyes" attacks "Dystopiaguy", with its last effect negating the effect of "Delay Armor" that would prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle when it battles. As Yūya declared an attack, Edo activates his face-down "Demise Urban", increasing the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 ("Dystopiaguy": 0 → 100). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changed, its effect activates, letting Edo destroy a card Yūya controls. Edo destroys "Brave-Eyes". Yūya Sets "Counterattack Entermate". Turn 5: Edo "Dystopiaguy" attacks Yūya directly. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared this episode. Cards in Italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Edo Phoenix Kaito Tenjō Academia Duelists Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3